


The Mueller-Adams Family - Episode Six

by GlamMoose



Series: The Mueller-Adams Family [6]
Category: Original Work, Sims 4 - Fandom, The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: BDSM, Bisexual Male Character, Embedded Images, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Gay Male Character, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlamMoose/pseuds/GlamMoose
Summary: This is an ongoing gay/bisexual male romance series. Themes: Gay/Bisexual Male Romance, Polyamory, Family Life -Slice of Life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Colin:** Hey Pete? Can I talk to you?

**Peter:** Did you break something?

**Colin laughed:** No, I’m making sure I  _don’t_  break something. So, I’ve been talking to this guy for a bit…

**Peter:** Forrest?! He’s Simon’s brother! I meant to tell you and I’ve been so busy, I forgot.

**Colin:** Wha- Oh! Yeah, he is. Well, shit there goes the prank we were planning! What are the chances, right? That wasn’t what I wanted to talk to you about though. I’ve been talking to Mark, like your ex Mark… unknowingly for a bit, and we want to go on a date, but I wanted to check in with you first.

**Peter:** Oh… Yeah, I mean… that’s fine.

**Colin:** Is that a real fine or a  _fine_?

**Peter:** Both. There’s no reasonable reason I shouldn’t be okay with it, so yeah. How is he?

**Colin:** He seems good, we haven’t talked like  _a ton_. So it’s alright, we’re not going to have some horrible falling out and live in an apartment made of ice and hatred?

**Peter giggled:** Yeah, we’ll be alright. What about Forrest?

**Colin:** We’ve only been on a couple dates, we’re not  _a thing_ , but I’m going to talk him about it too tomorrow before our third date. Have the little I’m not exclusive chat. Hopefully that goes alright… Mark already knows, he’s the same, but you knew that.

**Peter:** Yeah, I knew that. Thanks for asking, Colin. Hug?

**Colin:** Yeah! Well, alright, I’m sending him the okay. I’ll be out tonight then.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mark:** Hey! Sorry, I just moved in here like last week; it’s kinda sparse.

**Colin:** You told me that, it doesn’t bother me. It’s clean, that’s the important part. I won’t be eaten alive by giant cockroaches.

**Mark shuddered:** Oh  _god_ , don’t make me think about giant cockroaches please.

**Colin laughed:** Aw, you’re no fun! Speaking of  _fun_  though… Still up for everything we planned? I need to change.

**Mark:** Hell yes! I will too.

**Colin:** Oh, here I thought the wide open shirt was your outfit.

**Mark:** Oh no, that’s just to be  _alluring_. Is it working?

**Colin laughed:** Well enough. Go change. I’ll change out here and be in a few minutes.

**Mark:** Yes Sir, it shouldn’t take me long.

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

**Colin:** Everything was as hoped?

**Mark:** Better even. I’m fucking starving though. Want to grab dinner?

**Colin:** Yeah, it is about that time, isn’t it? Let’s go.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Colin:** How about we get takeout and go to the park? I hear it’s  _haunted_.

**Mark:** Do you believe in ghosts?

**Colin:** I don’t know. I want to. Do you?

**Mark:** Yeah. Some people make fun of me for it.

**Colin:** Well, I won’t. Let’s get food and hang out in the ghost park!

**Mark laughed:** Yeah, that sounds good! I hope they aren’t evil ghosts though.

**Colin:** Oh, not me! I hope there  _are_  evil ghosts!

* * *

 

**Colin:** So, what do you think makes ghosts good or evil? Who they were before they died?

**Mark:** Yeah, also like  _how_  they died. Maybe they need to get revenge! Or like, other things they need to do before they move on.

**Colin:** Have you seen any before?

**Mark:** I don’t know, I think so. Not like, directly.

**Colin:** A friend of mine said they saw someone almost completely see through walking around in here like a week after someone drowned. He was just cleaning up the park though.

**Mark:** Your friend or the ghost?

**Colin:** The ghost! I guess he was a good one. If I get to be a ghost I won’t do boring stuff like cleaning, that’s for sure.

**Mark laughed:** What would you do?

**Colin:** Freak people out. I wouldn’t hurt anyone, just like… Float some dishes around. Move that pen they  _just_  put down. Make noises in the basement.

**Mark:** Fulfill ghost kinks?

**Colin:** Oh for sure! If someone wants that, I’m game.

**Mark laughed:** How do I call you when you die in some horrible accident then?

**Colin:** An offering of a bottle of wine should work. Maybe some really trashy smut novels… and some horror novels, don’t forget those. You know, toss in some dark chocolate too… and lots of well deserved praise.

**Mark:** Alright, I’ll write that down for future reference. Can ghosts eat and drink though?

**Colin:** Sure, I’ll just poof into my physical form for a bit or whatever. I’ll make it work.

**Mark:** If anyone can, it’s you.

**Colin:** You’re good at the praise.


	4. Chapter 4

**~The Next Day~**

* * *

 

**Colin laughed:** You’re awfully sweaty, did you run here?

 

**Forrest:** Yes. I thought it was an hour earlier than it is and I didn’t even get to change. Hopefully I don’t smell too bad!

**Colin:** Nah, you just smell  _athletic_.

**Forrest laughed:** Uuhhh, is that your polite way of telling me I do smell?

**Colin:** Polite?  _Me?_ You kinda smell, but you smell good. To me anyway.

**Forrest laughed:** Ah, I see! I mean, I can’t smell myself really, so I’m just convinced I always smell bad.

**Colin:** Well, smell is relative, right? I think that cucumber melon shit smells like a pit of despair, but clearly there are tons of people who love it.

**Forrest:** Oh man, I better return that cucumber melon gift basket I got you then.

**Colin:** Oh no, I’ll take it! I can burn it in protest. The smell will summon my screeching demon army. I don’t summon them enough these days. They probably feel neglected.

**Forrest:** Uhhh, well, now I wish I actually had bought that for you. I want to see that.

**Colin:**  Well, if you stick around long enough, you might see it happen!

**Forrest:** Well, I kinda hope to. Aside from seeing the demon army… You seem pretty cool.

**Colin:** Yeah? I’d like that too… if we want the same things of course.

**Forrest:** Oh, uh.. like super future stuff? House and shit?

**Colin laughed:** God no, I mean not yet. Little early for that! 

**Forrest:** Oh good! I was a bit worried there.

**Colin laughed:** I more meant like… What are you looking for? Forever together with your one and only?

**Forrest:** Oh man, that’s more like my brother. No, I could be with someone for a long time or forever, or not or whatever, but not locked with one person and only one forever. It’s just not what I want. I love lots of people.

**Colin:** Well, boy is that convenient! Assuming you mean consensually, telling all your partners, but I assume you do, since you just told me that.

**Forrest:** Well yeah! Cheating on people isn’t right. You’re poly too then?

**Colin:** Yes. Exciting! What luck! I usually meet people online; it’s way easier.

**Forrest laughed:** For real. I thought you were pretty brave just talking to me on the street. Lots of dudes at that gym are assholes. Kinda want to switch gyms really.

**Colin:** It’s probably my impulsiveness, but, you know,  _whatever_ , it worked this time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Colin:** This place is  _dead_. Want to go somewhere else?

**Forrest:** Yeah, sure, whatever! Where do you want to go?

**Colin:** We could just go back to my place. I bet we could find something fun to do…

**Forrest:** Can I swim in your scary ass pool? I have swim shorts in my backpack for the gym.

**Colin laughed:** Sure. Might be a bit chilly this time of year, but the water is heated. 

* * *

 

**Forrest:** Hey, get in! Aren’t you freezing?

**Colin:** Nah, I’m already made of ice.

**Forrest:** So you’re just going to sit there in your swim shorts and watch me swim?

**Colin:** You  _are_  nice to watch… but I’ll get in.

**Forrest:** I wonder how often these pools break. Like a bird flies into it and BAM. Well, anyway, it’s got my heart rate up.

**Colin:** Are you afraid of heights? My cousin Pete is. We haven’t been able to get him in the pool. Hira likes to dive down all the way to bottom really fast and startle him when he’s in the kitchen. He thinks the pool broke  _every time_.

**Forrest laughed:** Aw, poor guy. Sounds like Simon. That makes sense… Anyway, no, I’m not really afraid of heights usually.

**Colin:** We should go SKYDIVING! No one will go with me.

**Forrest:** Uhhhh… actually yeah, that sounds kinda cool! If it’s… free? I can’t—

**Colin:** Really?! You’ll go with me? Don’t worry about that. I’ll set it up; it’ll be  _awesome_! I don’t know when, I’ll figure it out!  
  
**Forrest:** Alright, let’s do it!


End file.
